


Unbreakable Bonds

by 2hyunlove



Series: The Moments Where You and I Exist [5]
Category: NU'EST, Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, triggers ot5 feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 09:16:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12454275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2hyunlove/pseuds/2hyunlove
Summary: Jonghyun calls Minhyun on the night before the Busan One Festival to discuss how they should interact with each other the next day~





	Unbreakable Bonds

No one should be having a meeting just to discuss how you're suppose to interact with someone you've known for more than five years. But here they were, in a situation where they need to discuss, debate and finally, agree on a course of action. Not only for the sake of Nu'EST and WannaOne's Minhyun, but also for the sake of their fans who also get impacted by the backlash.

“Why do I get saddled with the horrible duty of telling him?” 

It's a rhetorical question, really. Jonghyun knows why. Everyone knows why. Dongho, and Minki just gives him sympathetic smiles while going off to their own rooms to rest. Jonghyun doesn't blame them. Tomorrow is going to be a long day.

“You want me to be here? I can offer moral support.” Aron hyung says helpfully and Jonghyun shoots him a grateful look before he shakes his head.

“Nah. I can deal with Minhyun. I've been doing this for five years, right? At least now he can't change the topic to the state of our dorms as a rebuttal.” Jonghyun says ruefully, injecting some humor to rid himself of the guilt he feels at being a harbinger of bad news. 

Aron hyung concedes a laugh for his weak joke, more for support, Jonghyun thinks than because it is funny, before the older man ruffles Jonghyun's hair and heads to his own room.

Jonghyun follows suit, going to his own room for that added bit of privacy. He slumps down on his bed, casting the PC a regretful glance before he sighs. “Might as well get this over and done with.” He mutters, his phone beeping as he presses the numbers he knows by heart. Jonghyun almost hopes that the phone will ring out but he's not that lucky, the phone is picked up on the third ring.

 _[Hello, Jonghyun?]_  
“Hey, Minhyun.”  
_[Shouldn't you be sleeping? It's late and tomorrow's--]_  
Jonghyun rolls his eyes. “I know what tomorrow is, Mom. And you aren't sleeping either, judging by how fast you answered your phone. So.”

Minhyun laughs, as if agreeing with Jonghyun. Jonghyun finds this side of Minhyun endearing. If it had been him, he would have kept on arguing, like a dog with a bone in it's mouth, but Minhyun, diplomatic, understanding Minhyun, always knew when to concede (except on rare instances because wow, can Minhyun be stubborn too.) Jonghyun wishes he had good news to give rather than what he is about to say.

“Say, Min, I actually have a reason for calling.”  
_[I had a feeling you did.]_ Minhyun says with his teasing tone. Jonghyun can almost see his eyes crinkling into little fox slits just from the tone of voice.

“We had a meeting about how we should be interacting in the festival tomorrow. An actual meeting, can you believe it, for this ridiculous situation. I mean who holds meetings for these kinds of things?” Jonghyun knows he's rambling but he just can't help it. He doesn't know how to tell Minhyun without Minhyun feeling guilty and depressed. Because more than five years of living with someone does that to you, it let's you know how someone will react to certain events. What it doesn't do, though, is tell you how to soften the blow.

 _[Jonghyun-ah, you're rambling.]_ Minhyun interrupts him quietly. _[Let me guess, greetings only, fair distance if possible, no joking around?]_

“Essentially.” Jonghyun sighs. Leave it to Minhyun to take the load off of Jonghyun. 

_[I guess that fiasco on SNS rattled management.]_ Minhyun says softly.

“I'm sure your side didn't take it so well either. You unliked it pretty fast.” Jonghyun says sympathetically. “But Min-ah, it makes sense, doesn't it? I really don't want you to get hit even harder by negative remarks on the internet. You already have so much stress. We all agreed.”

_[What stress? I'm fine.]_

“Are you trying to be me, now?” Jonghyun joked. “You can't hide it you know. You look so tired these days.”

Minhyun snorts into the phone, audibly. Jonghyun can almost hear his thoughts so Jonghyun replies accordingly.

“I'm not the one whose cheeks are so sunken. Minki has more cheeks than you do.” Jonghyun's chiding is met by silence and Jonghyun immediately regrets it. He didn't call to pick on things that Minhyun can't help. He couldn't help himself from saying it though. WannaOne's rigid schedule seems to leave Minhyun more haggard-looking in pictures, his face losing any semblance of the trademark plumpness on his cheeks, which, even though it left Minhyun more fragile and ethereal-looking, left a huge wad of anxiety gnawing at Jonghyun's heart for Minhyun's continued health. “I'm sorry. You don't really need to hear that from me.”

 _[That's ok. It's not something I haven't heard from a thousand fan comments.]_ Minhyun tells him wryly.

“So, are we all good? With...this decision?”  
_[Do I have a choice?]_  
“Well, I can't stop you from pretending like you're a koala and latching on to someone, so, yes. You sort of have a choice.”  
Minhyun sighs. _[Jju-ah, why do we need to be the ones to always bend ourselves backwards just because certain someones suddenly decide we're different people? I'm just a little bit tired of acting like a coward and pretending I didn't spend almost half of my life with you guys.]_

“That's slightly exaggerated, don't you think? We've managed to sneak in the occasional mention.”  
_[Occasional being the keyword here.]_  
“Min, I understand what you're saying, I really do. God knows we don't like it either, but we knew what we were getting into when we signed up for this life, didn't we? Who's our number one priority?”

The silence over the static of the phone is heavy for the long seconds that Minhyun doesn't answer.

“Hwang Minhyun, who's your number one priority?”

_[Our fans.]_

“Our fans.” Jonghyun repeats softly. “Some of them have stayed with us for so long, and the ones who've joined along the way, let's repay their love by not drawing negative attention.”

Minhyun sighs. 

“If we show them the hard working side of ours, I'm sure they'll understand eventually. Until then, you know we're always just an SNS message or a phone call away. Nothing's really changed.” Jonghyun tells Minhyun reassuringly, pausing for a drink of water.

_[Sometimes I want to slap you for being so calm about this. Can't you just miss me for five minutes?]_

The phone almost slips out of Jonghyun's hand as he chokes on his water. Minhyun's laughter accompanies his fits of coughing as his body tries to expel the water from his lungs. It takes a few minutes and tears in his eyes before he calms down enough to talk.

“Can you not!!!??? I choked there.”

 _[Serves you right. Because you SHOULD be missing me.]_ Minhyun tells him petulantly.

“Jerk.” Jonghyun mutters over the phone. Somehow, and it could be Jonghyun's imagination, but he feels like there's a wistful note in Minhyun's voice. He continues in a softer tone, “I wish we could perform Yeoboseyo with you.”

_[I do too.]_

There's a lapse into comfortable silence. Nothing else really needed to be said, they both know how the other feels, but Jonghyun draws a breath to say one reassuring word.

For some reason, both of them say it at the same time. 

“2019.”  
_[2019]_

Jonghyun smiles, and he knows that Minhyun is probably smiling at the other end as well.

“We probably should go to bed. Your stick thin frame needs all the sleep it can get. I don't want to see you collapsing tomorrow.”

_[I beg your pardon. People pay to see this **SEXY** , stick thin frame.]_

“Yeah, yeah.” Jonghyun snorts out. “Manage yourself better, Hwang. You need more fat around you or you'll freeze in winter.”

 _[ **GOOD NIGHT, JONGHYUN.** ]_ Minhyun says with finality, dismissing Jonghyun and his nagging concern, concealed as persistent teasing.

Jonghyun chuckles and mirrors the greeting. “Good night, Minhyun.” 

_[I'll see you tomorrow. Remember to paste a big smile on my unenthusiastic face in all your minds. Tell Minki I'm telepathically clinging on to him like that one crazy koala we saw in Australia once.]_

“I'll tell him.” Jonghyun says, snickering at the image Minhyun's words evoked in his head before he hurries to tell Minhyun a last parting message. “Min-ah, watch our performance, even if it's just the replay. I'll make sure you know how much you're missing so you're motivated to come back to us as soon as you can.” 

_/I miss you. Come back to me./_

**Author's Note:**

> I thought I would never ever write in the Canon universe because Produce101 really hurt me and it's so painful to remember but here we are.
> 
> 1\. Sorry, I suck at canon compliance. I probably butchered this scene for you all. Sorry. oTL  
> 2\. Seeing Minhyun backstage, dancing and singing to Yeoboseyo while Nu'Est W performed it, huuuuurts. I AM SAD. This is what happens when I'm sad.  
> 3\. Kim Jonghyun was lit af in those performances. I attribute it to Minhyun being backstage. xD Well that's what this fic is suppose to be about xD  
> 4\. This is from a prompt in Twitter that I was certain I would never do. Right. Let's move on.


End file.
